


As Ever by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of As Ever by FreezingRayne</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "Got a meeting after this," Luck murmurs. His eyes are lidded and glassy, and he rolls his hips against Firo's in perfect counterpoint to the thunder that echoes lazily overhead. "I have to stay relatively neat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Ever by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91038) by [FreezingRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne). 



**Title** : As Ever  
 **Author** : FreezingRayne  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Baccano!  
 **Character** : Luck/Firo  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "Got a meeting after this," Luck murmurs. His eyes are lidded and glassy, and he rolls his hips against Firo's in perfect counterpoint to the thunder that echoes lazily overhead. "I have to stay relatively neat."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91038)  
**Length** 0:08:13  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/As%20Ever%20by%20FreezingRayne.mp3.zip)


End file.
